A Sleepover
by michelle alexis
Summary: A high school sleepover is crashed by two greasy bums named Lenny & Squiggy.


**When we last left everyone, Shirley had received an adorable little black cat which she named Boo Boo Kitty ("The Carnival" Parts 1-2). If you all recall, everyone had a really big Boo Boo that night at the carnival. Now it's Friday afternoon, afterschool, the last day of school, and Laverne and Shirley are at the Pizza Bowl.   
  
Shirley: Did you get your report card? What was your average?  
Laverne: Kinda bad.   
::Frank walks over::  
Frank: How bad?   
Laverne: ::with a big smile on her face:: I got a B+ pop! Look! My average was a B+!  
Frank: :: he hugs her and says:: now, to celebrate, you get 2 slices of pizza, okay? And to go home and study some more so you don't get dumber over the summer.   
Laverne: Aww, pop!   
Shirley: It's for the best anyway. We have Spanish again next year, you could improve on it.   
Laverne: I'm Italian Shirl, how's Spanish gonna help me?   
Shirley: Well I'm Irish, it's not going to help me either, but we still have to learn it.   
::a really cute guy walks in and is talking to Mr. DeFazio::  
Laverne: Speaking of learning, I gotta learn that guy's name. And whether he's free tonight.   
Shirley: Laverne, you were born with smut on your mind.   
Laverne: I know, ain't it great?   
::Laverne gets up and Shirley lays her head on the table::   
Shirley: What can we do tonight? Hmm........ I need a date or somethin'......  
Laverne: Hey Shirl, wake up.  
Shirley: What?   
Laverne: Since that didn't work out, how about we have a sleepover or somethin'?   
Shirley: That would be cool!   
Laverne: Only at your house, 'cause my pop don't let me no more, okay?  
Shirley: Sure, let's go ask my mom.   
::they leave and walk to Shirley's house::  
::As they turn the corner talking about the sleepover, Lenny and Squiggy pop out of the alley::  
Squiggy: You heard that Len? A sleepover!  
Lenny: So? What are we gonna do? We weren't invited.   
Squiggy: But as soon as we get there, they're gonna drag us in and.... ::whispers it in Lenny's ear::   
Lenny: Off to Shirley's house!  
::4 hours later at Shirley's house in her room, Laverne and Shirley have just finished putting on a facial mask. Well, actually Shirley only, because Laverne ate hers. (oatmeal and honey were the ingredients, nothing disgusting like underwater sea plants)::  
Laverne: Okay Shirl, while your waiting for the bees to come and eat you alive, let's play truth or dare.  
Shirley: We can't play truth or dare. What would we do as a dare?  
Laverne: Okay then, only truth. Shirl, truth or...... truth?   
Shirley: The truth as always.  
Laverne: Alright, how far have you and Carmine gone?  
Shirley: Far enough. That's all I'm gonna tell you.   
Laverne: Aww, come on! Tell me! Spill the details.  
Shirley: Okay, well......   
::a knock on her bedroom door::  
Carmine: Hey Shirl! Your mom said you were here.   
Laverne: Go away! She was gonna tell me al the details from your dates!   
Shirley: Laverne! Be quiet! Go stall him while I take off this facial mask!  
::Laverne goes into the hallway and closes the door::  
Laverne: Hiya Carmine.   
Carmine: Laverne, what did you say before?  
Laverne: Nothin', I didn't say nothin'.   
Carmine: Anyway, where's Shirley?   
Laverne: Uhh...... she's in there.   
Carmine: Well can I talk to her? I got great news.   
Laverne: Oh, tell me! C'mon! Tell me Carmine!  
Carmine: Well, okay, but don't don't tell Shirl.   
Laverne: I swear.   
Carmine: Okay, our dance studio got picked out of all the ones in Wisconsin to go to Chicago for the Central Division Championships.   
::from inside her bedroom, Shirley hears Laverne screaming::  
Shirley: Where is that stupid robe? Aha! Here it is!   
::grabs it and flings the door open. Laverne, since she was holding onto the doorknob, goes flying into the bedroom. Shirley closes the door::  
Shirley: Hiya.   
Carmine: ::raises his eyebrow and then says:: I don't know why you couldn't come to dance class today, but you won't believe this!   
Shirley: What?   
Carmine: We're going to the Central Division Championships in Chicago!  
Shirley: Oh my god! I'm so happy! Can you believe it?   
::she kisses him and pins him against the wall::  
::Laverne opens the door and sees them all over each other. She takes the camera and takes a few pictures of them::   
Laverne: I'm so bad. ::snickers to herself::  
Shirley: ::pulls away:: Isn't that great? When is it?   
Carmine: Let me see, today's the..... thirtieth, right?   
Shirley: Yes, yeah it is.   
Carmine: We leave the fifth and stay for two weeks.   
Shirley: Oh cool! We get a two week vacation!   
Carmine: Not really vacation, we have dance classes twice a day.   
Shirley: Shut up and don't ruin this for me.   
::kisses him and pins him against the wall again::  
Shirley: ::pulls away:: Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow okay? Want to go to lunch tomorrow?  
Carmine: ::still in shock:: Sure, sure, bye bye.   
::leaves and murmurs to himself::  
Carmine: I wonder what will happen if we make it to the National finals.   
::Shirley walks back into the bedroom with a spaced out look on her face.::  
Laverne: So what did you do with Carmine?   
Shirley: Mind your business Laverne.  
::meanwhile, outside in the bushes, Lenny and Squiggy are walking around the Feeney house with a ladder, trying to find Shirley's room::  
Squiggy: It's this one over here. I know Laverne's cackle anywhere.   
::they put the ladder against the house and Lenny climbs up::   
Lenny: Holy moly Squigg! You won't believe what they're doing! I never thought Shirl would do it too!   
  
PART 2  
When we last left everyone, Lenny and Squiggy were spying on Laverne and Shirley during their sleepover. What was that mysterious thing that was supposedly horrible? Let's take a look......  
  
::outside, Squiggy's on the ground holding the ladder and Len is peeking in::  
Squiggy: What are the doin', Len?  
Lenny: Shirley just..... I can't say it.  
Squiggy: ::shakes the ladder:: What? What?!?  
Lenny: Stop! She put on brown shoes with a blue shirt. That was a horrible outfit choice! I thought she had good fasion sense, then Laverne talked her out of it.   
::starts climbing down the ladder::  
::Squiggy lets go and starts walking around::  
Lenny: Squigg!!   
::falls on the ground::  
Squiggy: That's great Len! That's how to get inside!  
::he throws little pebbles to get the girls' attention.::  
::from inside the room::  
Laverne: Someone's throwin' rocks at your window Shirl. Maybe it's a hunk! One of the football players!   
::Laverne opens the window and a rock hits her forehead::  
Laverne: Hey! Who's out there?   
Squiggy: It is I, the Duke of Squiggman!  
Laverne: Get outta here!   
::takes the rock that hit her and throws it at Squiggy::  
Squiggy: Hey Laberne, Lenny's hurt, he fell...... from the tree.  
::during all of this, Shirley ran to Robert's old bedroom and stuck her head out the window::  
Shirley: What was he doing in a tree outside my bedroom?   
Squiggy: Uhh, hunting for squirrles.   
Shirley: What? You animal killers!   
Squiggy: We didn't get any squirrels, Shirl. But Len's real hurt!  
Laverne: ::turns her head to Shirley in the other window:: You wanna let them in? Len could be real hurt.   
Shirley: Just Lenny can come up here!  
Squiggy: But who's gonna bring him up?   
Shirley: Don't worry, I have someone.  
::10 minutes later, Carmine is dragging Lenny up the stairs by the shoulders::  
Carmine: Shirl! You owe me big time for this. He's gettin' hair grease on my shirt!   
Shirley: Don't worry, I can clean that out, hopefully. Okay, umm, Laverne, where should we put him?  
Laverne: How about over there?   
Shirley: Laverne, that's were all my clothes are.  
Laverne: Okay, then, on your bed?   
Shirley: Not in this lifetime.   
Laverne: Robert's room?   
Laverne and Shirley: Nah.   
Carmine: Girls, you won't believe this, but Lenny weighs a lot. And I'm gonna fall real soon if you don't make up your mind where you wanna put him!  
Shirley: Alright, Carmine, calm down. Just put him in the hallway.   
Laverne: You sure your mom won't mind the grease stain he's gonna leave?   
Carmine: ::suffering under all of Lenny's weight:: Why don't one of you get a bath cap and put it around his hair?   
Shirley: Bring yours from your house and we'll put it on.  
Carmine: Not now or ever. I gotta keep my hair in the tip top condition it is.  
::the girls glare at him and continue talking::  
Laverne: Wait, Carmine's got an idea.   
::5 minutes later, Lenny's hair is covered in a plastic bag from the supermarket::  
Shirley: Good job. Now where do we put him?   
::Carmine has been holding Lenny for the past 20 minutes or so, and Len is taller than him, which means he weighs more, so he collapses on the floor.::  
Carmine: Shirl! Laverne! Anybody!  
::Shirley and Laverne pick up Lenny by the arms and legs and drag him to Robert's room. For one strange reason or another, Carmine is being dragged along on the floor::  
Laverne: Carmine, get outta there!  
Carmine: I can't, one of the threads in my shirt is stuck on Len's jacket zipper!   
::Laverne and Shirley flip Lenny on Robert's bed::  
Laverne: I sew all my stuff, I'll have this fixed in a jiffy. You just have to pull the string until it ends. Take off your jacket so it don't get tangled up.  
::he takes off his jacket and gives it to Shirley::  
Carmine: You sure you know what you're doing?   
::Laverne is rolling all the string into a little ball of string::  
Laverne: Of course.   
Shirley: Uh, Vernie, is it just me or is his shirt getting shorter?   
Laverne: ::not paying attention:: It'll just get a little shorter, not much.   
Shirley: But Vernie, you turned his shirt into a crop top!  
Carmine: Into a what?   
::looks at his shirt and sees it's halfway gone::  
Carmine:Laverne, stop! I'm not gonna have any more shirt left!  
Laverne: Just a little bit more, whoa! ::looks up at him:: You really work out, huh?   
::shirley throws the jacket to him::  
Shirley: Laverne! Stop pulling the thread! He's not gonna have any more shirt left!   
Laverne: That's my plan!   
::Carmine grabs the string and pulls on it, and Laverne pulls back::  
Carmine: Laverne, let me keep what's left of my shirt!  
Laverne: I wanna see what's left to see!   
::shirley grabs a scissor and cuts the thread in the middle of the both of them::  
Laverne: Aww, Shirl!   
Shirley: Laverne!   
Laverne: What?   
Carmine: If you girls don't mind, I'll take what's left of my shirt and go home,okay?   
Shirley; Okay, I'm real sorry we dragged you over here so late.   
Laverne: And I'm not really sorry I destroyed your shirt.   
::they both glare at her::   
Laverne: What?   
Carmine: Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow.  
Shirley: Are we still going to lunch?   
Carmine: Of course. But right after we have a dance class. We gotta get ready for Chicago.   
::they kiss goodbye and he buttons up his jacket to the top so no one sees he has no shirt.::  
::after he leaves::  
Laverne: Okay, what do we do with Lenny?   
::Lenny's waking up::  
Lenny: ::yawns:: Where am I?   
Shirley: You're in my brother's room, Lenny. Are you alright?   
Lenny: Yeah, I just fell off the ladder.  
Laverne: What ladder?   
::Lenny explains Squiggy's little plan to them::  
Laverne: You're kidding?  
Lenny: No, so can I go home?   
Shirley: Yeah, go ahead.   
::outside, Squiggy is pacing around::  
Squiggy: Not fair! How come he gets the girls and I get the ladder?   
Shirley: ::opens the window and sticks her head in:: Oh Andrew.....  
Squiggy: What my.... axel wheel of love?   
Shirley: ::cringes:: would you like to come up here?   
Squiggy: Yeah! Yea!   
Shirley: Put the ladder up against the house and come on up!  
::he climbs up and into her room::   
::Laverne pops out and punches his stomach::  
Laverne: You rotten little scuz burger! How could you do that to my ex-boyfriend? And how could you spy on our sleepover?  
Shirley: That's enough Laverne, he's been punished enough. He did miss all the fun of when Lenny was up here.  
Lenny: Oh, lots of fun. Too bad you missed it all.   
Shirley: now get out of here both of you!   
::they run out the door::   
Laverne: Now we can really have a sleepover!  
::they start talking and taking slices of pizza from the pie Laverne's pop brought over.::  
  
***Shirley Feeney***  
**


End file.
